Ceroboh Tidak Selalu Buruk (Sloppy Not Always Bad)
by HalfNaked
Summary: Ternyata Ceroboh itu gak selalu buruk gaes. Masih ada yang kisah cintanya se-natural ini. Kisah seorang pria yang malah gemas karena tindakan cerobohnya sigadis ini yang ternyata adalah seorang kakak dari temannya. Yuk simak kisahnya :)


**Ceroboh Tidak Selalu Buruk (Sloppy Not Always Bad)**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai of EXO**

**-You as Noona ( Noona sebutan pria pada seorang wanita yang lebih tua—pengganti nama pembaca)**

**Cameo :**

**OOH SEHUN of EXO**

…..

**Boom..Boom..!**

Suara mobil yang tak asing tiba-tiba terparkir didepan rumah gue. Yahh, feeling gue sih kuat, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kai, sipembuat onar ke 2 setelah adik gue, Sehun-manusia yang selalu merasa dirinya tampan -_- ..

"Huunn, tuh temennya datang.." Panggil Mamah sambil tersenyum pada sitamu, dan dibalas dengan sapaan,"Halo tante.." seraya menunduk sopan dan tersenyum kearah Mamah.

Gue gak ngerti, mereka berteman apa pacaran sih? Kenapa adek gue mesti dijemput pake mobil segala. Kalo gini kan, pantes nya juga Kai ngejemput gue.

Aishh.. dasar jomblo!

Gak lama Sehun keluar. Mereka ngobrol-ngobrol asik dong. Sambil disuguhin beberapa cemilan didepan mereka. Sedangkan gue? Jangan tanya gaes. Malam minggu gini sih enaknya keluar sama pasangan kan? Kenyataan yang pahit bahwa ku jomblo, itu bisa aku terima seiring berjalannya waktu. Kan ada pepatah berkata,,_'Semuanya akan indah pada waktunya.'_. Hoho. Ceritanya menghibur diri.

Oke. **SKIP-**

Eh batre gue ternyata _Low_. Duh _charger-_an dimana?-gue sambil nyari-nyari kebingungan. Apa kebawa gitu ya pas tadi abis dari Cafetaria?

"Hun, _charger_-an gue mana?"

"Masih dimobil" Jawabnya enteng.

"Serius anjir?!"

"Lo lupaan bego. Yg pasti ga ada gue keluarin" Jawabnya lagi dengan nada yg lebih tinggi. Mungkin emosi karna gue yg ngotot, padahal gue yg lupa. Wkwk

Akhirnya gue ambil kunci mobil. Dan dia ngomong dengan nada meremehkan,"Gak lupa kan cara buka kuncinya? Yang benar ya buka nya" Bangsat emang, dia meremehkan saya.

"Bacot!" Itulah yang keluar,secara spontan ya gaes. Mungkin udah jadi suatu kebiasaan. Hhehe..

Pas gue mau buka mobil, tiba-tiba..

"Aduh, Anjir!" Gue mengumpat. Ga kuat soalnya, sakit. Kulit dijempol kaki gue terkelupas kena ujung keramik yang udah hilang setengahnya. Perih ih.

Gue liat kaki udah berdarah.

Sehun mana peduli.

Dengan jalan pincang sebelah, gue mencoba jalan perlahan untuk mencari obat, minimal _Hansaplast_. Dan untungnya ketemu. Gue buka bungkusnya, pas mau ditempel..

**Hap!**

Ada sebuah tangan yang meraih tangan gue. Dia bikin gue gabisa nempelin ini hansaplast. Dalam hati, pasti sehun.

Tapi ternyata, "Hey, darahnya dibersihin dulu,_ Noona_."

Anjir! K-k-kaiii _ .. Gue liat wajahnya yang tersenyum gitu, anjir bangsat Kaaiii.. Duh jantung guee..Please jangan sampe gue suka sama lo!

"Sini gue yang bersihin. Kalo langsung ditempel gitu, yang ada gak akan lengket, karena darahnya bakalan terus keluar.." Tegasnya. Gue gak bisa berkata-kata lagi ih. Pasrah aja gue mah .. Gak nyangka gue, siSehun ternyata benar, Kai ganteng kalo dari dekat.

"Nah, _finished, Noona_. Lain kali hati-hati. _Arrasseo_?"

"Mmh, oke. _Gomawo_,Kai." Ucapku penuh ketulusan, apalgi diajakin serius bang. Wkwkk.. Mulai ngawur gue ..

…..

"Papa tidur dikamar kan sama mamah?"

"Ngga, papa tidur disini sama Sehun juga Kai. Kenapa?"

"_Mwoo_? Kai tidur disini? _Waeee_?" Asli ini gue kaget. Kenapa? Mendadak?

" Gak tau. Tanya aja sma adikmu"

Ah_ shit!_ Kenapa mesti nginep sih tuh orang? Gabisa dikondisikan lagi nih jantung karena ulahnya tadi. Padahal dia tuh niat bantu kok gue malah kesel bukannya bersyukur. Emang bego gue -.- ..

….

"Pah, kabel yang satu lagi mana? Mau nge-_charger_ hp dikamar nih."

"Oh ada diluar. Suruh Sehun yang ambilin." Duh Papa, _you're the best_. Tau aja kakiku lagi sakit. Wkwk

**Eh bentar!**

Kalo gue suruh sehun ambilin, berarti harus berhadapan sama Kai juga? Aduh anjir, gak boleh salting ya. Jangan salting.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan perlahan. Lakukan 2x, biar ga deg-degan aja. Aslinya? Gak ngaruh.

...

**Tok!Tok! Nugueopseo?~~**

Njir,malah nyanyi, kkekekek..

Gue gedor pintu kamarnya Sehun.

Mereka pindah yang tadinya diteras rumah jadi ke kamar, diluar banyak nyamuk. Alasan! Gue curiga mereka ngomongin sesuatu.

"Hun, ambilin kabel dong diluar." Perintahku tiba-tiba. Sehun dan Kai spontan berhenti tertawa dan bercanda.

"Lo ga liat gue lagi ngapain? Ambil sendiri aja gih. Manja amat." Ngeselin kan? Minta gue bunuh secara perlahan ini mah.

Kalo udah ada pria tampan, gue gak berani bertengkar. Image gue sebagai wanita anggun ntar jatoh. Wkwk ..

Yaudahlah,terpaksa ngambil sendiri.

…..

Gue balik lagi keluar, gue buka pintu dan terdengar papah mengingatkan,"Hati-hati lantainya licin."

Dan dengan lantang gue jawab,"Oke boss" ..

Sampai diteras, gue cari-cari, -dimana sih kabelnya.

Nahh, itu dia ketemu.

Pas gue lagi nunduk mau cabut colokan yang masih nempel disitu, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan (lagi) yang pegang tangan gue. Kalo diliat-liat, tangan yang sama dengan yang ngobatin gue tadi.

"Biarin sama aku aja,_Noona_"

Fak! Kaget dong gue,mana tengah malam gini lagi.

"Argh! Bikin kaget aja lo Kai. Kenapa sih tiba-tiba mulu munculnya?!" Geretakku masih dengan terkaget-kaget.

"Maaf, tadi Sehun ke toilet makanya gue kesini bantuin lo, kaki lo kan masih sakit. Benar apa kata Om, Hati-hati. Jangan ceroboh. Oke _Noona_?"

Kai masih berani senyum, jantung gue udah berdebat-debar bangsat. Argh, Kai bener-bener.

"Hey, ayo masuk. Nih kabelnya udah ditangan. Banyak nyamuk disini." Lamunanku terhenti karena dia, dia narik tangan gue dong. Spontan gue hempaskan tangannya, ehh kita malah kepleset. Lagi-lagi gue yang ceroboh. Gue gak sengaja nginjek kabel yang ternyata belum digulung dengan benar. Kai setan.

Sial! Hal buruk apalagi yang akan terjadi? Pabbo-ya -_-

"Awghh.." Erangan gue, ini kesakitan. Ehh tapi kok empuk?

_"Noona, gwaenchana?"_ Seseorang natap gue, muka gue sama dia dekatan coy, Astaga.

G-gue diatas nimpa badan seseorang? Badannya….gue nindihin badannya Kai? Anjir pantesan punya badan kekar rupanya.

Dan jantung ini? Jantung kurang ajar! Posisi kaya begini mah dia bisa merasakan detakannya juga. Duh sial!

"_Noona_?"

"Oh, iya gapapa."

"Oh syukurlah."

Tapi bukannya melepas, Kai malah melilitkan kedua tangannya dipinggang gue. Gue risih dong.

"Lo ngapain sih, Jong? Lepasin gak?!" Bentakku dengan menyebutkan nama tengahnya. Kepalang salting gue.

"Wuih _Noona_ yang galak. Tapi aku suka." Seringainya yang menyebalkan.

"Terus mau sampai kapan posisi kaya gini? Gue panggil papa ya?!"

Kai gak takut. Dia malah kaya nantangin gitu. Yaudah gue panggil papa.

"Paa-mmpphh.."

What?! Mulut gue tiba-tiba ditutup dengan tangannya yang besar dan ber-urat itu. Gak bisa ngomong sama sekali gue.

"Ssttt.. Lo panggil Om, Lo gue cium"

Ancamnya. Ya gue ga percaya.

"Paa-mph,,," "Chupp-"

Bibir itu..

"Lo bener-bener ceroboh ya. Lain kali harus ditempat kosong, sebagai balasannya"

Kaii setan!. . Gue mengumpat dalam hati. Tapi malah gabisa berkutik.

Ternyata hal yang dilakukan secara ceroboh itu gak selalu buruk ya ^^ ..


End file.
